Sleepwalker
by EduardaQueiroz
Summary: It's really not so much of a PG-13 but I just wanna be safe.
1. A Mess in Hermione's Sheets

"I'm cold...so cold,"mumbled Ron. He shook from right to left, becoming tangled in his bedsheets which were damp with sweat. It was like this everynight and Harry was sick of it. He took his pillow and shoved it at Ron . That seemed to have worked- Harry thought, using his elbow to prop himself up on his matress on Ron's bedroom floor to be able to see what was the matter with his friend.  
Ron was sitting up, and had his eyes open but in a strange , zombie sort of way. It made Harry shiver.  
  
" Ron?" he whispered nervously. Ron's hair was messy and his cheeks flushed with sweat rolling down his temple. He turned his head around slowly to face Harry , but with that freaky stare. "Ron,cut it out!"Harry scolded frightened. With that, Ron got to his feet and walked to the door.He opened it and headed straight for the girl's room. Kneeling so that Ron wouldn't see, Harry followed Ron as he turned the knob to go into Ginny and Hermione's room.  
  
Eyeing him through the slightest opening from the door into the girl's room, Harry thought of what in the world could Ron be doing. He watched curiously as his red-haired friend took the covers off Hermione, easily placed himself next to her, and covered both . Harry held his laughter.Now he knew Ron wanted to be warmed by Hermione's covers. He closed the door and headed to his bed, giggling to himself as he fell asleep .  
  
The next morning.....  
  
Ginny sat up, yawning and stretching her arms. It was time to eat and she realized her hunger.  
Eyes half open, she scooted her feet off her bed to find her slippers. She looked to see if Hermione wanted to eat or sleep , but when she saw who was in her bed alongside her, she nearly fell down laughing. Hermione and Ron were tightly wrapped in each other's arms, cheek to cheek, and covered!  
She wanted to keep this image in her head, and so she left them to go find Harry immediately.  
  
Harry was putting on his T-shirt when Gin came in laughing so hard that she was crying .  
"So you found them?" he asked with a wide smile. Ginny almost couldn't breathe.  
"Yeah,"she snorted," they're real cozy and all wrapped up." Both laughed. Harry shook his head .  
" I knew it would happen sometime, you?"he asked the red-head. "Yeah,"she giggled. They both headed down to breakfast,hoping that no one would bother the love birds.  
She awoke feeling a bit warm, like something was clinging to her . It actually felt quite nice and comforting. She just wanted to see what it was and so, she opened her eyes and gasped.  
There was Ron, and she felt his arms around her protectively,his freckled face close to hers felt perfect.  
But, what was he doing here? He must've come during the night-she thought. She just couldn't resist, her hand reached for his cheek, feeling the soft freckled texture there. His bare eyelids along with his copper-like eyelashes the were long and beautiful. God, this boy was everything good. Well, not counting his stubborness, he was a gorgeous person.  
Sweet, brave , caring, that was Ron. His pouty lips in a soft pink aroused her, she wanted to kiss them.  
It couldn't hurt-she thought. He was asleep anyways. And so, her face neared his sleeping one, and with eyes closed, she rested her lips on his tenderly. It was like he was the missing piece to her jigsaw puzzle; a perfect match.  
  
He felt something hot and wet on his lip and opened his eyes to see what in Merlin's name was on his lip. When his eyes darted open and he saw that he and Hermione were lip locked in her bed wrapped around each other , he jumped back as if electricuted with shock.  
  
"What are you doing in my bed!?"he asked rather noisily and with blue eyes the size of saucers.  
"For your information, you came into my bed,"she begun calmly. He looked bewildered, though he was really thinking about the position both were in, cuddled in bed that way made him think of a dream he had had.  
oh never mind! This wasn't the time!  
"But why were you kissing me?"he asked with a croaky voice. His cheeks were bright pink and darkening.  
"Uhh I-I wasn't! You kissed me!"she lied, pretending to be insulted. Remember that while this is all happening,  
they are still intertwined with the bedsheets, all tangled and no one's complaining!  
"Whatever,"he said laying his head back unto the pillow. She did the same, looking at him intensely.  
"What?"he croaked silently. Hermione just smiled. "What is it?" he demanded.  
"You and me in bed,"she giggled,"kissing and tangled." "What's so funny about that?" he asked a bit hurt. Hermione stopped laughing and looked at him seriously.  
"Do you like it?"she questioned ,shifting herself uncomfortably. That was it. "Uhhh n-no! Of c-course not!"he retorted in his own stubborn sense. What a lie, he thought.  
He couldn't think of another place he'd rather be. "Oh,"she muttered simply turning her head. Ron realized that she liked being here with him, and kissing him . The wildest idea hit him there and then.  
She liked it and he loved it, the next thing her knew, he was kissing Hermione Granger in her bed.  
"Fred and George , go check if either Ron or Hermione are up yet," ordered Mrs.Weasley as she put a bowlful of scrambled eggs on the table. As Fred and George went to do so, Harry and Ginny traded stares and snickered. Oh, what a mess Gred and Forge would cause.  
  
"Why us?" complained Fred , following George up the round staircase. They always had to wake Ron up, it was like their morning ritual.  
" I wonder how we would wake both up if we were conjoined," whined the other twin with a scrunged face at his brother.  
"Already got a sweet for that, bro,"assured Fred as both got to their younger brother's room floor. "I'll go wake Ron, you wake up Hermione," George ordered , making his way to Ron's bedroom.  
Fred politely knocked on the door of Ginny's room, knowing from the experience of having a sister that you cannot just go into a young lady's room without knocking first.  
"Hermione?"whispered the curious twin, slowly creaking the door open to see if she had yet rose.  
He noticed a rather large bundle on Hermione's Bed, moving around funny. Okaaaaay-he thought.  
And at that very moment, George came up behind him.  
"Can't find Ron, probably in the bathroom or somethin',"said George calmly, soon noticing his brother's attention was not on him but into Hermione's room!  
"Are you peeping Hermione?!"he questioned incredibly. Fred simply shook his head and waved his hand to show his brother what his expression was glued on. A big smile soon appeared on the twin faces as they saw not a pair of feet but two coming out of the bundle.  
"Let's uncover them,"George whispered evily. And so both tipped-toed forward , very quietly of course , and each grabbed a corner of the blankets. "1,2,3!"called Fred grinning as if it was his birthday. The lovers screamed with fright,and cheeks began turning red. There was Ron, naked from the waist up, and miss Granger underneath him with cherry-red lips.  
That was the barrier of laughter that broke instantly. George and Fred not just laughed , but chortled do death.  
"No, you guys,"Ron began getting up and emploring,"don't tell mom you found us like this."  
Hermione sat up embarassedly and said "We didn't do anything serious."  
"Yeah, just sleep together,"cackled Fred.  
"Side by side,yes but nothing else!"confessed the youngest Weasley boy. This was sooo embarassing!  
  
Fred and George looked at Ron and Hermione with arms crossed, a serious expression on their faces .  
"Since we knew this would happen sometime, "said George.  
"And we do approve on this suspiscious act,"Fred completed the sentence.  
"We won't tell,"they both said simuntaneously. 


	2. Too much Marmalade

Disclaimer: NOT J.K.! C'mon people, you should know this by now!

Thanx for all the awesome reviews! They all inspired me to make this passionate, more detailed chapter to the story.

Plz review it!!! Hope you all like this short fluffly chapter....

Chapter 2-Sleepwalker

It had been a week since the incident. Ron and Hermione couldn't even go by each other without blushing furiously. At least,

Fred and George had been kind in respecting their younger brother's wishes to not tell anyone about his sleeping problems.

School was soon beginning, and school supplies had been bought. The summer was saying its goodbyes.....

Hermione sat in the far corner of the Weasleys' long kitchen table, spreading marmalade on her toast, and humming quietly.

He tried not to be seen as he hid behind the wall leading to the living room. Ron watched her eat, and listened to the song she hummed,

the sweet tune that unnoticably fluttered out of the sweet lips he had kissed. He still wasn't sure if he had kissed her for real. It felt

like a dream to be tangled in her sheets with her, kissing her at all hours of the early morning. They had their own secret, their own

beautiful secret. His fingers came to his lips in rememberence of the sweet touch of her lips upon his own. Now he understood how

Harry felt when he told his first kiss was wet.

The silence of the large kitchen volumized her song, and the wind blew cold in through the half-door opening. It was a chilly day

for summer, the winds gave her shivers. She wished Ron was there, holding her , their bodies together causing a heat between both,

a warmth so extravagant that it could warm up her on even the coldest of days. And his lips. Hermione remembered every outline of

how their lips first met that morning.

It had begun with a fight, like everything else between them, about why Ron was in her bed

and he simply couldn't explain why out of ignorance. Then, she noticed his astonoshing face. The slightly freckled,

red cheeks, the pout of his rosy lips, and the want in his shocking, blue eyes. No to mention his warm their warm breaths

together, hitting each others face . It was the perfect moment-she thought.

She kept thinking about him under those covers with her, when suddently something fell with a clatter to the floor.

Hermione put down her knife, with which she had been spreading marmalade ona single piece of toast for five minutes,

and looked around.

That was it-he thought. Ron mentally slapped himself and decided to step forth and reveal himself. He knew

she would be angry at him for spying on her, and Hermione seemed to be keen on sensing spies.

"Oh,it's you Ron,"Hermione said calmly. Wow-he thought. He smiled when she suddently concentrated on her over-

marmaladed toast like it was her homework. She was embaressed to talk to him-he figured.

"I was watching you,"he admitted, taking a seat and expecting her lecture on how rude it is to spy on people.

Surprisingly, he watched as her cheeks redden when she looked up at him with a lopsided grin he recognized as his

own.

"Oh, were you?"she was doing something with her fingers but he couldn't see.

Ron studied her expression, her look of embaressment mixed with pride and want. It was like looking

into a mirror of his feelings.

"I wanted to know,"he began nervously,"if what happened was real, or just an incident that meant nothing

at all." Hermione got up and stood there, looking at him incredibly. He feared for what was about to come.

Her eyes glimmered with tears. How could he even ask that?-she thought.

"You know what,Ronald?"she questioned angrily, looking him straight in the sky of his eyes.

Now Ron knew his expression showed the fear within him, and he scooted his chair back to stand.

Hermione looked about to blow as she told him,"You don't deserve anything."

"You don't even deserve this."

She grabbed his face, quickly joining both lips in a passionate kiss. Ron was frozen for a bit, but then began

kissing her back in a slow and smooth motion. She was taking over though, grabbing his wrists and walking him back

so his back was to the wall of the family kitchen.

Hermione swore she heard Ron purr , because although Ron was delicate, she kept

trying to enter his mouth. It was so warm, so wet , so intoxicating and engrossing that she had no intentions to

stop whatsoever....

Ron felt her small frame pressed up against his large one, holding his wrists to the wall, and caressing

his lips furiously with anger. It was all he ever wanted, he wanted her and that was it.

Once again, I am sorry for the shortness!!! I am really busy with tons of homework , but I'm trying my best to keep

my four stories up to date with new chapters. Plz review and I will make another chapter. I need reviews to keep

me going , soooo.......

Thanx again!


End file.
